Journey to Fantasy Island -- (Currently on hiatus)
by emeraldislegirl
Summary: Three people travel to a tropical paradise in search of something they are missing in their everyday lives. Michonne Grimes is a grieving widow, who feels compelled to reach out to her belated husband. Eugene Porter, the scientist and his research assistant, are also looking to find a lost contact. However, will the price be too much? Note: I don't own these characters.


**Journey to Fantasy Island**

Chapter 1 - The Guests

* * *

 _ **A/N** I trust you will enjoy this story, it was conceived after recently watching an episode of Fantasy Island and the knowledge of what will soon happen in s.9. _

_Thank you winterscorpion for reviewing this story._

* * *

The small plane glided effortlessly through the sky as it made its descent to their final destination, the lush tropical paradise known as Fantasy Island.

Below, Michonne could see the vast Pacific Ocean, the opulent greenery, and the majestic waterfalls as they cascade over the jagged cliffs; a hint of a rainbow could be seen every now and then when the sun hit the fine mist just right.

Sandy beaches dotted the coastline too; a veritable paradise, a place that would make one's heart bound with joy to be going to a place so beautiful. Casting off their worries and leaving them behind forgetting their everyday lives, to be seduced by the gaiety of life, to frolic in the sun and be intoxicated by such beauty, something they no longer saw, at least not in her world.

Everyone needs an escape, her fellow passengers seem eager to do so. They seemed ready to start living to forget. Alas, she couldn't share those same feelings, she didn't want to forget… she couldn't. She needs to remember, to recapture what might have been, if only for a few fleeting moments.

She knew knowing wouldn't make any difference in the choice made on that fateful day. In fact, it would only bolster his decision, but he needed to know, she had to try anyway. The decision ate away at her, she even went back and forth about taking this trip too, but in the end, there was this irresistible force compelling her to come, so here she was.

The lower they got, she watched the ripples increased in the water below. The water foamed on either side of the plane as the floats sliced through it, as the seaplane taxied down the hidden lagoon to the dock.

As the seaplane touched down on the water, Michonne's trepidation increased with each moment that drew her closer to land. Was she doing the right thing? Was she being selfish? What would it cost her? Will the price be too high? She didn't know, but nothing could assuage the guilt she carried for not having said something that crucial morning. She wasn't sure and they had already lost so much. Her hand unconsciously went to her six-month belly, massaging it as their little princess kicked about to remind her just who indeed was the boss these days. He certainly would have gotten a kick out of that… to be having his very own daddy's little girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, Tattoo who was off to a late start that morning hopped out of his little car and ran up to the bell tower. He rang the bell three times, "Ze plane! Ze plane," he said in his heavily accented English, alerting the islanders to their guests' arrival.

He had done this chore many times before, but on this day, the rope tripped him up and dirtied his white pants. "Oh no, dis will never do. I have to change," he said, quickly scuttling down the stairs hopping into his little car, add heading back to his small villa to change. He arrived back just in time to meet his boss as the vehicle stopped just outside of Mr. Roarke's villa.

"Come now, Tattoo, hurry. You know we mustn't keep the guests waiting." He said in a thick Spanish accent.

Tattoo got into the back seat of the doorless vehicle as fast as his little legs could. "I'm sorry, Boss, lil mishap… I had to change." As soon as he was comfortably seated, the vehicle pulled away to rendezvous with the guests at the dock.

 **…**

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo exited their vehicle in time to see the seaplane which brought the visitors to and from the island pull up alongside the dock and come to a complete stop.

"Smiles everyone. Smiles." Mr. Roarke said gesturing with his hands in a manner as though he was conducting an orchestra. It was the signal to start the ceremony welcoming the visitors to the island and like that, the music starts.

The welcoming party consisted of three musicians, a dancer, and the hostesses who placed the leis on the guests.

The three musicians bare chests were adorned with leis, they also wore floral lavalavas and went barefoot. They were equipped with their two guitars and a ukulele. As soon as Mr. Roarke's signal was received, they launched into the traditional welcome routine.

The young dancer wore a blue and white floral dress, a floral crown, a red lei adorned her neck, and a yellow one on her bare left foot, her hands held colourful pom-poms.

The welcoming party were all smiles and as the music starts the dancer launched into the ceremonial dance.

 **…**

Ordinarily, Mr. Roarke would announce their guests to Tattoo and explained their fantasies, but today, however, he was prompted by Tattoo.

On this day, there were three guests. The first to step onto the dock was a very beautiful pregnant woman. However, although she was dressed in a beautiful flowery sundress and sandals, which were fitting for her soundings, the smile on her face did not reach her eyes. There was a certain sadness to them. She was assisted by a hostess to deplane and received two leis, one red and one blue.

"Oh, Boss, I don't understand. She's so beautiful but so sad."

"Ah, yes, Tattoo. Mrs. Grimes is indeed very beautiful, but indeed very sad too."

"But I don't understand, Boss," Tattoo exclaimed.

"You see, she has come to the island with hopes of changing the past. Her husband sacrificed his life for her, and she feels guilty that he died not knowing they were expecting a child. She would like one of two things, to either to go back in time to let him know or if that could not be achieved she would like his spirit present at the birth of their child. She needs to console herself for not having said something because he died without knowing he would be a father again."

"Boss, but they already have a baby?"

"No, Tattoo. It's a rather sad story. He had a son with his first wife who later died in childbirth. The child didn't survive either, but the son… their son recently died. They were in mourning… it's complicated, Tattoo. She's from a different place."

"That is so sad, but can she travel back in time, Boss? Is that something we can do? And the baby, that would mean she'll have to remain on the island for a very long time, eh?"

"Well, it is Fantasy Island, Tattoo. Ah yes, the birth… it would mean that we could have our very first guest birth on the island, but we shall see," he said as his right hand unconsciously, took hold of his chin whilst pondering the very thought.

Shortly after, the couple Mr. Porter and his Research Assistant, Ms. Espinosa deplaned.

"And the couple, Boss?" Tattoo's words pulled Mr. Roarke from his reverie.

"Ah, yes, Tattoo, Mr. Porter is a scientist, and Ms. Espinosa is his research assistant. They are here because Mr. Porter is working on a very special project. You see, he's fascinated with time travel. He's working on perfecting a machine which will do just that."

Tattoo gasped, it all made perfectly good sense. If they could help Mr. Porter realize his dreams, then they could help the pretty widow realize hers too.

"Boss, if we help him… with ze machine… ze machine could help Mrs. Grimes."

"We shall see, Tattoo, but perhaps things are the way they are meant to be."

Suddenly, a hostess passed through the gathering and served Mr. Porter, Ms. Espinosa, Mr. Roarke and Tattoo champagne with a sparkling cider for the widow; the non-alcoholic beverage was distinguished by a little glass marker with a pink crane around the stem.

Michonne smiled, albeit a small one, it was so different from her megawatt smiles from days long gone... when her smile was genuine and reflected back at her from the man she loved. It had been a while since one of those. She had never mentioned the sex of her child, but of course, he was Mr. Roarke, he knew so much.

Raising his glass in the air, Mr. Roarke greets his guests with a smile, "My dear guests, welcome to Fantasy Island.

The guests joined in the toast and likewise raised their glasses and sipped their drinks.


End file.
